The Kiss of Death
by MorpheusDreams
Summary: Xover with Sandman comics. Tag for the last moments of SWAK.


**The Kiss of Death**

"_Rage against the dying of the light."_

_Dylan Thomas_

She's early, and for the moment just wants to watch this young man who is currently suffering through one of her least favorite tools.

She's wondered for a while what modern medicine would do with some of her nastier weapons, and it's been so long since she's used a plague that she's found curiosity has gotten the better of her, and morose as it may seem she isn't about to let the opportunity to watch pass, so she keeps to the corner of the small glass room and watches as Anthony Dinozzo fights for his life. Her pale features do not change as she watches the terrified young man ghasp and cough, unable to breathe as the plague starves his body of oxygen.

Though she has an intimate knowledge of what mankind is capable of, she is still astonished by the complexity of human emotion and compassion, so she feels something akin to pride as she watches Emma, Tony's nurse, carefully draw the young man to her chest, sitting him up in the bed as she begins to gently pound on his back in an attempt to clear his lungs of the fluid impeding his breathing; all the while the second woman, Kate, keeps up a one-sided conversation with Tony in a futile attempt at creating some sense of normality.

So far the blue UV lights have masked the signs of cyanosis and Kate has not noticed that her team mate's lips and fingernails are tinged blue; they've managed to keep the fact that Tony has been coughing up blood from her as well. This time there is no way to hide the blood.

Dr. Pitt is alarmed by the severity and length of this coughing fit; he knows that the virus has begun to suffocate the young Agent. He demands that Kate leave the isolation chamber.

She is fascinated by Kate, both pleased and surprised that this woman would choose to put herself at risk so as not to let her friend suffer alone. She is glad to see Kate in such a compassionate and human moment, and for a few seconds she is saddened by the knowledge that she will be back for her so soon.

Tony's struggle is palpable to her. She can feel his strength leaving him, and she knows precisely how long it will be before he stops fighting and is ready to come to her. She'll wait, she has endless patience.

Exhausted now, Tony leans against Emma's chest as she tries to soothe his panic and regulate his breathing. "Breathe, Tony. Come on," she whispers as his breath hitches painfully. "That's it, you can do it," Emma is once again whispering instructions. "Breathe, Tony. Inhale...Exhale..."

Tony opens his eyes, and his gaze is drawn to the corner where she stands. His eyes widen, and she knows he can see her; knows it's time.

Emma gently eases Tony back down onto the bed. His coughing fit has eased but his breathing is still labored and erratic. She can hear the rattle in his lungs without her stethoscope. She looks up at Dr. Pitt for confirmation of her thoughts: Tony is near the end of his life.

_I know who you are. _Tony thinks as he watches her walk slowly from the shadowed corner to settle cross-legged on the bed next to his.

She cocks her head and tucks her dark hair behind her ear as she smiles at his feverishly disjointed thoughts. He thinks she's beautiful...that she looks like Abby. He wonders what the squiggle around her eye means. She feels his sadness and regret at not being able to say goodbye to his friends. She hears him greet her, though no sound escapes his lips.

She slowly extends a delicately pale arm and speaks. "Take my hand, Anthony."

Before Tony can comply the doors of the glass room open and Gibbs sweeps into the room. A sense of purpose that radiating from the center of his being that dazes her momentarily, and she almost misses what he says to Dr. Pitt about the virus being dead. Something about a suicide gene.

Ah, human ingenuity!

"Tony, listen to me," Gibbs whispers as he leans over the young man, obscuring her from his sight. "Are you listening to me?"

It takes a moment, and it is painful, but Tony eventually answers. "I'm listening, Boss."

"You will not die, you got that?" When an immediate reply is not forthcoming, Gibbs speaks again, and this time she can hear the echo of her brother, and she knows she will leave empty handed. "I said, You. Will. Not. Die." To emphasize his demand Gibbs lightly slaps the top of Tony's head.

She can feel Tony begin to fight again before he answers, "I - I got you, boss."

Gibbs says a few more things, and presses something into Tony's hand before he leaves the room, and Tony remembers her presence.

He looks at her outstretched hand and smiles sadly. "I can't," he tells her.

She slides off the edge of the bed and moves to stand near his shoulder, cocking her head again and studying him a bit before she answers. "I know," She whispers as she shrugs her shoulders. "You're in for one heck of a ride kid, but I'm kinda glad Destiny has plans for you." She leans forward and brushes a cool kiss to his forehead; then flashes him a brilliant smile. "You've got a lot of life left in you kiddo, I'll catch ya later."

Then she is gone.

Standard Disclaimers apply:

Death isn't mine; she is the fascinating creation of Mr. Neil Gaiman.

NCIS isn't mine either; all characters encompassed belong to Beliasario Productions, and CBS.

Please don't sue, all you'll get are some dirty socks.


End file.
